1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can perform charging and discharging, unlike a primary battery, which cannot be charged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a portable compact electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity battery may be used as a motor driving power supply of a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The rechargeable battery cells may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a square shape, or the like. A plurality of the high power rechargeable batteries may be configured to form a large-capacity battery module by connecting the rechargeable battery cells in series. The high power rechargeable battery may be used for devices that require a large amount of power, for example, a motor drive of an electric vehicle and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.